The Heart Of Your Enemy
by Emryian
Summary: Anger is one of the strongest emotions Fionna new, even hate, fear, confusion.. but how does one describe love? when it has the power to combine them all in a blizzard of emotion. It's all to easy to enter, and Fionna finds herself lost in the middle of it, will she find her way out? or be consumed by the blizzard itself..*contains yuri, adding chapters later*


**Well hear it is...my first yuri fanfic! XD Warning don't like don't read, its really as simple as that...**

**This is a Snowbunny fanfic so this will contain Fionna x Ice queen, muahaha what else where you expecting? ... a cookie? Hmmm fine but not another I don't want any of yah guys gettin fat...don't look at me like that I said no!...anyway, story time...**

**Edit: tweaked it a lil**

**The Heart Of Your Enemy - Chapter 1 - Ice**

"Hahahah! Well that was easy...too easy!"

The witch cackled, cold air whirled around the ice queen as she held on tighter to prince gumball, his eyes full with worry as fionna lay still on the cold ground, having the wind knocked out of her she gasped for air, the battle was going so well she had thought, until the dirty trick the ice queen pulled, slamming the side of the ice crystal filled cave causing them to fall from the ceiling and catch fionna off guard, they hurtled towards her and she dodged as much as she could, in the confusion ice queen sent a blast directly to her abdomen forcing her backwards and towards the unforgiving ice sheet below her.

*cough* "i-ice queen.." *splutter* fionna slowly rose using her swords hilt to lean on, she exhaled sharply as she stood, raising her sword towards the ice queen.

"Not cool... let go of gumball you creeper!"

"Hmm why? I'm clearly winning and my dear prince is exactly where I want him to be!" The air grew colder as she grinned, gumball shivered slightly unsure of what he could do, fionna wasn't doing as well as her previous fights with the ice queen and he feared the worse, Something the ice queen had noted also, it's seemed unusual since fionna was always full of fire and it was something the ice queen had always admired, not that she would ever admit it.

"Glob." fionna muttered under her breath, a sharp pain ran through her chest, colliding with the ice had done some unseen damage that caused pain to ripple through her rib cage 'great...a broken rib, I can add that to just about everything else on the list.' fionna thought scolding herself.

"Why don't we get this over with?" ice queens smile vanished and she dove after fionna, leaving a slush beast to gaurd gumball. Rapidly she was throwing ice shards at fionna, making her duck and dodge for what seemed like forever untill.. 'an opening!' fionna took her opertunity to slash her sword at the mad women, jumping up with a quick slice she tore through the womens dress across her shoulder, the ice queen couldn't react quick enough and even though she tried to move backwards the tip of the blade hit its mark.

"Aaaagh!"

the ice queen fell forwards just barely managing to catch herself from falling completely, 'damn it! That brat!...gah...huh?' she looked at her hand as she took it away from her shoulder, it was thick with blood, the drops froze as soon as it hit the ice below. She stood staring at her hand, she could hear fionna panting behind her, surprised that she had made such a hit. Thier fights had always been harsh, bruises, cuts...but this fight was different, it felt, intense, even Fiona was badly wounded, ice queen seemed to forget about the prince, her eyes glazed. 'The prince...' the slush beast slowly began to melt, fionna looked back surprised, she immediately told gumball to flee, after a quick protest and fionna's fierce glare unwillingly he did so.

looking back at the ice queen fionna was confused, she was expecting an attack from behind but nothing came, the older women had her back to her, slowly, fionna took a few steps towards her.

"Queeny?"

she said nothing, the ice queen shielded her wound again with her hand and lowered her head grinning, a chuckle echoed through the cave. " I must admit i never expected such a move...fi-" the ice queen fell to the ground almost in slow motion, her white her spread around her lifeless body.

"Ice queen!" dread filled fionna's whole body, she ran to her side and knelt down, surely she didn't do that much damage! Panicking she leaned in close, a sigh escaping her lips, the ice queen was breathing. Relief didn't last long as pain filled her body once more, this time causing her to double over 'damn it...ahck...I can't stand, dammit ice queen!' remembering her condition she looked over to the older women, she doesn't seem to be bleeding as much 'her magic must be healing her somehow...', a pang of guilt hit the warrior, it's not her fault right? She was protecting the prince, it was her duty, if anything it's the ice queens fault surely? But inside she wasn't convinced, fionna was the one pushing the battle limits with the ice queen today. She scolded herself.

The battle had gone on for a while, there was more agression then usuall, anger, like somthing broke a switch in her thinker, why was she so angry? the battle had begun as normal, but it grew violent, what ticked her off more is that ice queen might have actually been winning...fionna sighed, she hadn't realised just how sore her own joints where untill now, the ice queen must have took more damage then she thought.

Suddenly the older women made a small noise that shook fionna from her thoughts, the ice queen wasn't awake, fionna breathed a sigh of relief, 'she looks so..peaceful...weird, don't ever think that again...' the young girl thought scrunching up her nose, white hair spread across the ice queens pale blue face, the light seemed to dance across her icy skin as it reflected from the glaciers around them, suddenly it seemed mesmorising to fionna, she had never seen the ice queen with such a peaceful expression, no ice blasts, no death threats and no going nuts over a damn prince...

All at once the ice queens eyes shot open, startling fionna, she didn't realize how close she had been to the other women."eep!"

The ice queen look around, her mind was fuzzy, she remembered the pain in her shoulder and just about everywhere else, she eyed the hero, who was curiously close to her and looking at her funny, she blinked as the hero jolted back with what looked like a light blush across her cheeks.

**to be continued...**

**I'd like to know what you think, worth continuing? being the first story and all, thanks for reading xD**


End file.
